


Hopeless

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A drabble set during the episode 'In The Blink Of An Eye'
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

She crumples to the ground. Soundless.

He freezes. The look on his face one of pure horror.

He touches her, hoping for reaction, for recognition.

In what seems an instant I am at their side. 

He tells me that she has gone. I tell him that he has to let me try.

He backs away, stumbling, falling. The horror never leaves his face.

I battle. Counting out the chest compressions.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

I don’t stop until the ambulance arrives.

I can’t do that to him.

I have to keep trying.

Even though I know it is hopeless.


End file.
